Noroi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Cada vez que los dedos de Otoya palpan entusiastas las cuerdas de su guitarra española, un hechizo se desata e inunda la recámara de una alegría inusual que destila entusiasmo y calidez.


**N**_oro__**i**_

**P**or _**A**_omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Cada vez que los dedos de Otoya palpan entusiastas las cuerdas de su guitarra española, un hechizo se desata e inunda la recámara de una alegría inusual que destila entusiasmo y calidez. Y Tokiya no puede continuar más con sus deberes aunque lo intente. Primero reprueba el efecto abrumador, considerándolo de mala educación. Segundo lo critica, argumentando que le falta técnica y más dedicación. Tercero solo acepta que le encanta, el ruido que hace la melodía de Ittoki.

"Otoya"

Cuando le llama sin importarle interrumpirlo, Ichinose se traga sigiloso la silueta entusiasta de Ittoki, lo devora con premura, de forma salvaje y bestial. Disfrutando de la imagen llorosa y desesperada en el sublime rostro de Otoya que se genera en sus fantasías.

Pero aunque su voz se alza lo suficiente sobre las estrofas, este no voltea. Las letras que canta lo desplazan e Ittoki continúa con la danza optimista de sus frases simplonas pero queridas.

"Haa-"

Haciendo suspirar a Ichinose quien resignado abandona su bolígrafo, masajeándose con pesadez el puente de la nariz y levantándose del escritorio con la vista fija en su compañero.

Otoya balancea la cabeza de un lado a otro, queriendo bailar con ella. Sonriendo sincero y disfrutando de sus melodías improvisadas, logrando abstraerse de todo al emplear sencillas palabras que son liberadas tras un grácil movimiento de labios.

Tokiya le observa, a sus espaldas, unos segundos detenidamente, maquinando el momento justo para interrumpirlo; encontrándolo cuando Ittoki habla de un amor interminable que le consume el aire y al mismo tiempo lo llena de regocijo, deteniéndolo al sujetarle la barbilla y alzarle el rostro y mirarlo desde arriba.

"¿Eh?, ¿Tokiya?"

Ichinose no responde, solo le observa profundo e insistente. Los grandes ojos de Ittoki parpadean, y Tokiya solo atina a bañarse dentro de aquel rojizo e ingenuo mar que se halla en aquellos iris luminosos. De reconocer la suavidad en la piel canela de Otoya cuando acaricia con destreza la barbilla. Haciendo ronronear a Ittoki y sonreír a Tokiya.

"¡¿Ah?!"

Provocando un rubor vergonzoso en Otoya cuando le mira sonreír por esa respuesta encantadora que dejara escapar de su boca.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Su interrogante viene en un tono calmo, tortuoso y directo en el oído de Otoya, que se estremece y gime sorpresivo ante el impacto que le ocasiona el timbre de su habla. Mientras tanto Ichinose descansa su boca en el pabellón auricular de Ittoki, respirando calmo sobre este. Enredando al mismo tiempo los dedos en ese cabello color fuego.

"Otoya, no estás cantando"

"¡N-no, detente Tokiya!"

Haciéndole retorcerse y por segundos soltar el instrumento que atrapa por instinto.

"¡N-no puedo!, si haces eso yo no, ¡a-ah!"

Ichinose se hinca, descansando la barbilla en el hombro de Ittoki. Enredando la otra mano en el cuello de su compañero.

"Un profesional puede seguir actuando bajo este tipo de distracción. Si no eres capaz de conseguirlo, ¿no sería mejor que lo dejaras, Otoya?"

"Abusivo, Tokiya es un abusivo"

El escarlata incrustado en la cándida mirada de Ittoki se humedece, y las lágrimas formadas le encienden un fuego dulce y abrazador que le invita a quemarse al inflar las mejillas. Tokiya le observa detenidamente e Ittoki por igual. Es su vista azulina y profunda, helada y devota contra la desesperada, ardiente y encantadora de Otoya. E Ichinose no puede contenerse más.

Mordiéndole fuertemente los labios .

"¡_O-ouch!, _Toki-_, ¡mphb!"_

E introduciendo la lengua en el instante en que se abre aquella boca para quejarse.

Es incomodo por la posición, hay tensión en los músculos del cuello de ambos, y en especial de Otoya. Y Tokiya no puede evitar delinearlos con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo temblar al más joven al acariciarlos.

Batalla, somete, seduce y todo bajo la terquedad de un Ittoki que no deja ir la guitarra. Es más dulce la pista de esa canción que interpreta Otoya en gemidos contra sus labios y más placentera que el acorde de sus cuerdas especialmente afinadas y de sus frases improvisadas.

Ansioso por aumentar el volumen y prolongar la melodía, Tokiya suelta el mentón y cuello de Ittoki, para correr sus manos hasta la hebilla del pantalón y desabrocharlo con sumo cuidado.

El roce de las pestañas de Otoya le hacen suponer que ha abierto los ojos y cuando el abre los suyos encuentra que así es.

Es miedo, sorpresa y desesperación lo que le cuentan las pupilas bermejas, y él no le tranquiliza cuando cola los dígitos hasta la entrepierna del otro siempre procurando hacerlo con alevosía.

Otoya se paraliza y de inmediato aparta el rostro en una negación de cabeza. Finalizando abrupto ese beso salvaje y asfixiante. Para seguirle al sujetarlo de ambas manos y tirar de ellas con la intención firme y atropellada de defenderse y no permitirle seguir, importándole ya poco el aferrarse al instrumento musical.

Ichinose le mira, procurando no dejarse, triste y desilusionado al verle actuar desesperado y aterrorizado por tratar de detenerlo.

La riña dura un par de minutos más que a Tokiya le saben eternos, y es decisión suya terminar la disputa permitiéndole así a Ittoki sujetarlo fuerte de las muñecas.

"Detente. No es necesario que sigas, Otoya"

"¿Huh?"

El joven no le entiende, ni al inicio ni al final, y el parpadeo ingenuo y repetitivo se lo confirman. Ichinose solo quiere que Ittoki se muestre cómodo, juguetón y hasta irreverente, no renuente y temeroso. Por ello le mira con ternura, vergüenza (que le entinta ligeramente los pómulos) e insistencia mientras se rinde humildemente a su presa.

"¿Tokiya?"

El amarre de Otoya se torna débil y una preocupación se le plasma en sus facciones. Es encantadora la imagen, y Tokiya no hace más que bajar la cabeza, sonriéndose de lado sin que el otro le vea.

"No tienes que mostrarte tan renuente a mi tacto"

"¡No!"

"¿Huh?"

"N-no, no es que no me guste que Tokiya me toque es solo que yo no"

Ittoki se preocupa, cree que lo ha lastimado, la expresión en su ingenuo rostro lo confirman y una pequeña culpa se le instala a Tokiya quien de inmediato mitiga con la satisfacción que le genera el tener a Otoya justo donde quería.

"¿No_ qué, _Otoya?"

Hace un ademán de tocarlo cuando tiene esos ojos escarlatas mirándole, pero es solo un intento fallido, no concretado para asustarlo aún más. Para verle apretar los labios en remordimiento.

"¡Lo siento!"

La desesperada respuesta es sublime, más porque viene acompañada de un efusivo, torpe y desesperado abrazo que termina con un beso sobre sus labios, chocando incluso los dientes y seguramente cortándole la boca. Pero Ichinose se regocija, por impulsar u orillar a Ittoki a hacerlo, a buscarlo y desearlo, sin importar los métodos que haya usado.

Ignorando el dolor que sabe dulzón ante sus reacciones torpes cada vez que lo obliga a mostrarle amor.

"Otoya"

El menor de ambos está aferrado, temblando y escondiendo ahora la cara en su pecho. Sonrojado hasta las orejas, porque desde su posición Ichinose así puede verlo.

"Lo sé, así que no llores"

Una caricia suave sobre el lóbulo del oído izquierdo sobresaltan a Otoya quien salta y grita encantador.

"¿Punto sensible, eh?"

"_Wu-wuah_"

La cara roja de Otoya no tiene precio alguno, tampoco las cejas curvadas y temblorosas ni el tartamudeo que hace su boca. Ichinose se sonríe, queriendo reírse, frente a Ittoki que de inmediato se percata de la trampa y le empuja hacia atrás sentándose sobre sus caderas.

"Estúpido Tokiya, estúpido, estúpido"

Renegándole encima.

"Sí, sí"

Mientras Ichinose se regocija en medio de ese hechizo que fluye de los dedos de Otoya.

* * *

_終わり__._


End file.
